1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a control method for the projector.
2. Related Art
There has been known input processing, which is originally performed by an input device such as a keyboard, realized by software by causing a display surface to display an image of an object and detecting operation on the displayed image of the object (see, for example, JP-A-2007-219966 (Patent Literature 1) and JP-A-2000-242394 (Patent Literature 2)).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a projection input apparatus that projects an optical virtual keyboard on a plane, detects, with a camera, reflected light of an infrared beam projected on the plane and reflected by a finger of an operator on the virtual keyboard, and determines a key input on the basis of a signal from the camera. Patent Literature 2 discloses a virtual keyboard system that displays a key top image of a virtual keyboard and a position of a fingertip detected by a fingertip sensor and, with a detection signal from the fingertip sensor, detects that a key input is performed.
However, in the case of a projector that projects an image on a projection surface, a size of the image to be projected changes according to the distance between the projector and the projection surface. When the projector includes a zoom function, it is possible to optionally change the size of the image projected on the projection surface. When the size of the image is changed, a size of an image of an object operated by a user is also changed. The size of the image of the object is not always a size suitable for the operation by the user.